Cold Springs Locations
Wake Motel = The abandoned Wake Motel. Nemo, Yuri, & Company stayed here for a few days before moving into the O'dwyer Manor. A stary dog named "Black" was living in the basement of the front office. Wake Motel - Back Pool.jpg|What was once probably a nice pool area is now molded and disgusting. Wake Motel - Back Shot.jpg|Aerial shot of the back of the Wake Motel. Wake Motel - Overview.jpg|Frontal aerial shot of the Motel. Wake Motel - Street Shot.jpg|View from the driveway. |-| Darcy's Diner = Darcy's diner, it is the most popular eatery in Cold Springs and for good reason. The food here is cheap and the servings are portioned for lumbermen. Twice a year, during Summer and Winter, they hold the "All You Can Eat Pancake Festival". Darcy's Diner - Outside 1.jpg|The diner's small parking lot. During the pancake festival the parking lot is also where more tables and chairs are set up. Darcy's Diner - Outside 2.jpg|Outside of the diner. Darcy's Diner - Outside 3.jpg|The back lot. Full of old junk. Darcy's Diner - Outside 4.jpg|Shot of the parking lot. Darcy's Diner - Outside 5.jpg|Second shot of the parking lot. Darcy's Diner - Outside 6.jpg|Another shot of the front of the diner. Darcy's Diner - Inside 2.jpg|A shot from the table Nemo, Yuri, Shane, and Clara sat at. Darcy's Diner - Inside 1.jpg|A shot of the arcade machine and the juke box. |-| Woodside Cabins Motel = The Woodside Cabins Motel is the cheapest venue to stay at in Cold Springs. Created to accommodate truckers, lumberyard workers, train engineers, and businessmen who pass through the small town, and not whole families, which is why the rooms are small and separate from one another, to afford the residents some privacy sound sleep. The Minister Logging Company frequently books the motel for its employees, making open vacancies rare in recent months. Woodside Cabins - Front Office.jpg|Front Office Layout. Woodside Cabins - Motel Cabin.jpg|Cabin layout. Woodside Cabins - Overview 1.jpg|A shot of the motels during the day. |-| Saint Beatrix d'Este = Saint Beatrix d'Este is a small catholic church, serving as Cold Spring's main religious venue. It is at the center of town, and many consider its tower a landmark then can use to get around and find their way, even during the darker hours of night. The Church has its own small cemetery, which is used to bury those that don't have family plots elsewhere in Cold Springs, and for the clergy themselves if they so wish it, as well as a small parking lot. It is overseen by the elderly Father Paul Gregory, who is well respected in town as a man of wisdom. He also serves on the town council. Father Paul lives in a tiny home on the church lot, and has lived there for nearly forty years. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Front.jpg|The front of the church, to the left is a parking lot. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Backside.jpg|The back of the church, where a small area for barbequing and socializing is. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Layout.jpg|The layout of the church proper. Saint Beatrix d'Este - Priest's House.jpg|The layout of the very modest home of Father Paul.